


Directions Not Included

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Tony gets a little jealous when someone makes a move on Steve





	Directions Not Included

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nenya_KJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenya_KJ/gifts).



 

Steve sighed as he looked at his phone, it was probably the umpteenth time Tony had texted him today. It was always some form of double meaning and every time he asked Tony to be clear about what he wanted Tony would back down. He had stopped paying him mind as he had a ton of paperwork to get done and he was irritated.

The only other time he had looked up was when the delivery guy had come in with his food, setting it up for him. He had sat back not knowing they did such a thing and he had blushed when the man had popped his napkin, gently setting it in his lap, his fingers brushing along Steve’s thighs lingering a bit more than necessary. Steve had looked up and caught the man’s wink, F.R.I.D.A.Y. had chimed up informing the delivery  _boy_  he had been paid with a tip and the moment was gone. Steve found his number on his cup along with his name, shaking his head with a chuckle he had thrown the cup away, only a bit hesitant.

Tony: [NEED YOU IN THE LAB IMMEDIATELY, NOT A DRILL!!!]

Steve sighed and pushing his papers aside stood, stretching so before leaving his office and heading to the elevator. he ran a tired hand over his face and looked up as the doors opened to the R&D department. Not only the department but it was Tony’s private floor, not a lot of people came here. Maybe Bruce..he took a tentative step in, “Tony?!” he called out.

“Yeah! come on  back Spangles!”

Steve turned when the elevator doors chimed and shut behind him, the light above turning red. Shrugging it off he took long confident strides towards where he had heard Tony’s voice come from. “Tony, please don’t waste my time,” he started when he finally spotted the other man. his breath caught in his throat as he stared at Tony’s ass his shirt riding up to expose a sliver of skin. He was bent over trying to reach whatever and his feet were slightly off the floor as he stretched to reach, what Steve now saw was a wrench, “that would work better if you walked around..” he murmured walking around and picking it up. 

Tony smiled brightly at him, “Thanks...now, just give me a moooooment...there!” he ran around and Steve followed him behind a large desk and both men stared at the holo display. “So, did you get his number?”

Steve’s brows furrowed together, “Wha-oh...OH!” he felt his face burn and he stepped back from Tony who glanced over at the action, Steve was rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the ground. “How did you even know?” he looked up and caught Tony staring, who jerked his eyes back onto the screen before him and Steve smirked, “Wa-wait...were you uhm, were you watching me?!” he asked taking a step forwards and laying his hand on Tony’s bicep.

Tony twitched under his hand and Steve wasn’t sure what to make of it. “Did you get his number?” Tony asked yet again, fingers flying over the keyboard, not looking up at him.

“NO!” Steve finally managed to spit out. “Uhm, Tony?” Steve stared at him for a second when he held up a hand. “Tony I don't think-”

“Dammit it has to work!” he grumbled, “there,” he pointed at a rather large coil on the floor on the holo-display. “Do me a solid? I need to make sure these numbers don't change so will you go out there and plug this coil in for me?”

Steve stared at him for a moment, he was cold again. He was getting tired of this little game Tony was playing with him. When he got back to his office he would pull that cup out and call that guy. That would show him. “Fine.”

Tony watched him as he stepped out from behind the desk, he almost felt bad. Almost. Steve appeared on the large holo screen and when he looked over his shoulder at Tony he could see himself on it. “Yeah it’s right there in front of you!” he called out. 

Steve heaved a sigh and knelt down, taking the large coil and pushing it into where it looked like it would belong. “What does this machine do anyhow?” he asked kneeling back on his haunches.

“Machines, plural, and whatever I want...” Tony murmured softly.

Steve furrowed his brows again, “What was that?!” he asked stepping around the coil trying to not touch, “Do you know how this thing even works?” he asked.

“Just hold still for a moment! Instructions were not included when I got this.. DON'T MOVE! THIS DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!” Tony hollered at him causing Steve to freeze. He snickered, as the machines around Steve came to life, one swinging around and almost catching him on the head. 

Steve grunted as he ducked down something catching his elbow, “TONY!?” he cried out as he was hit in the back with what he was certain was a claw. He stepped forwards and was tugged back, the claw had gotten stuck on his pants and he reached over to gently disentangle himself when another arm caught him in the side knocking him over. “Shit...TONY! I UH, I THINK YOUR MACHINE IS BROKEN!” the arm came down and caught the hem of his shirt pulling it up, Steve fought with the damned arm trying to keep his shirt on when he felt his belt break around his waist, the sudden looseness of his jeans causing him distress. He let out a cry when the machine jerked it off him, “TONY!!!” he yelped as his shirt was yanked and his arms jerked above his head tangling in the fabric, his feet pulled out from under him as his pants were pulled down to about his knees.

He looked up as he heard Tony chuckling, “Tony?!” He called out a bit breathless. Machines still moving tangling him up even more.

Tony heaved a sigh as he stepped over him, straddling his hips and sat down. Steve felt his face burn as Tony wiggled his hips on top of his own, he closed his eyes and begged God that.. “Oh, Steve...” Tony chuckled as he took in the sight under him. Steve perfectly helpless and half naked and then there was what was currently poking him between the legs. Steve was bright red and it looked like he was on the verge of tears. “Something wrong?” he asked leaning down close to Steve’s ear.

“T-Tony!” Steve breathed swallowing thickly a gasp escaping him as Tony sucked his earlobe between his lips and nibbled. Steve’s hips rocked upwards and he hardly contained a groan as Tony ground his hips down.

“So...you didn’t get that guys phone number?” Tony asked, his lips brushing under Steve’s ear, traveling down along the bottom of his jawline. Steve whimpered under Tony, as he licked along his pulse. “Steve?” he nipped at his adam’s apple when Steve didn’t answer causing him to cry out in surprise, “Answer me, you know how impatient I am.”

“Shut up Stark, you’ve been playing hot and cold with me for a month now. How can you be jealous when a guy has the confidence to come onto me?” Steve grumbled finally finding his voice, trying to unwrap his arms.

Tony bit down hard, Steve jerked trying to get away from his teeth, yet failing miserably. The Machine above him shifted before it’s arm rotated causing the fabric to tighten around his arms. Tony chuckled as he felt Steve under him attempting to jerk his legs free same results his own clothing being used against him. “These actually belong to S.H.I.E.L.D. they developed them in case you ever needed to be...handled. Though I don’t think they are very practical since they move so slowly,”

Steve grunted under him dropping his head to the floor under him. “That’s reassuring. What are you doing with them?” 

Tony chuckled, “Isnt it obvious Sparkles?” he asked reaching down between them, Steve’s breath caught in his throat as he felt Tony’s hand graze his abdomen, before Tony’s hand covered the bulge between his legs. Tony smiled as Steve tossed his head side to side a groan escaping his lips as his hips jerked up into Tony’s hand seeking the friction he was being denied.

“T-T-TONYYYY!” little pants followed and Steve looked at him the blue of his eyes almost non-existant as his pupils widened in lust.

Tony licked his lips, eyes zeroing in on Steve’s as he realized he hadn’t even  _tasted_  him yet. Steve moaned as Tony crashed his lips down on his and he grimaced when his head hit the floor from the force of it. He laughed when Tony pulled away apologizing. He pulled at the shirt, testing for weakness instead the machine tightened its grip and he grimaced as his arms were pulled upwards tighter. “Don’t do that, just...lay back..” Tony grinned at him before leaning down, slower this time, Steve tilted his head back offering his lips up to Tony who greedily took it all. He moaned as Tony continued to palm him through his boxers, until it wasn't enough and Tony reached in, gripping him tightly and stroking him. Steve panted against Tony’s lips their foreheads pressed against each other. 

“W-wanna touch you..” Steve panted.

Tony smirked, he stood and quickly unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied out of them, he didn’t miss how Steve watched intently. He smiled as he hooked his thumbs on the edge of Steve’s boxers and pulled them down, a soft exclamation leaving him as Steve’s cock sprang out.

Steve watched as Tony slowly wrapped his lips around him, “Fuck...” he moaned as Tony took all of him in, the head of his cock hitting the back of Tony’s throat and Tony didnt even gag. “T-Tony! ohhh...” his chest heaved as Tony worked him, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down, his tongue sliding along his length, gliding along the thick vein under his shaft, flicking the tip as he pulled back letting Steve go with a wet pop. Tony smiled as Steve made a guttural sound, in the back of his throat.

He waited till Steve opened his eyes and looked up at him in confusion. Tony moved so that he was straddling him and slowly positioned himself above Steve. 

“Tony...we can waaaait!” his voice whined as Tony lined Steve up and slowly pushed his hips down. “shitshitshitshitshit.....fuuuck, Tony!” Steve bit down on his bottom lip, unconsciously pulling on his restraints his arms jerking up as the machine pulled tighter, jostling him. Tony lost his precarious balance and sank down a few inches. Both men hissed and froze, breathing heavily. “Are you alright?” he asked softly. 

Tony leaned over dragging their lips against each other roughly before dropping his hips and Taking Steve in to the hilt. He clenched his eyes shut and ground his teeth, waiting, just waiting. He nodded before opening his eyes, Steve staring up at him in concern. “I’m good Spangles,” he quirked before moving. “By the way where did you pick up that kind of language?” he asked as he rocked his hips against Steve’s, his hand wrapping around his own neglected member.

Steve didn’t move, he let Tony take lead and ride him. He rather liked the view, Tony’s chest moving with the exertion, he watched as Tony’s arc reactor moved with every breath, eyes greedily taking in the scene as Tony simultaneously rode him and jerked himself off. “Tony, I was in the army, fuck, I wanna touch you, can you get these things to let me go?” he practically begged leaning up as much as he could.

Tony met him halfway his hips snapping down at the same time, the kiss was hot and heady, Steve’s tongue sweeping in to glide along his own, dominating in his kiss. A grunt as Steve thrust his hips upwards into him, the only thing he could do. He smirked When Tony glared down at him, “Stop that I have a perfectly good rhythm going and...nnnghhhh” he bent over as Steve thrust up again, his hands found Steve's shoulders holding on as Steve snapped his hips up into him, hitting his prostrate repeatedly.

“Tony...you almost...haaaahhhh so good!” Steve bit down on his bottom lip as he snapped his hips up, “Shit...Tony!”

Tony’s hand was back on himself again jerking to Steve’s quick pace, “Fuck! Steve NOW!!” Steve thrust up once more, burying himself as deep into Tony as he could as he came, Tony’s name on his lips as Tony himself came messily all over his hand, spurting a bit onto Steve’s stomach. He collapsed completely boneless and spent. “Shit Steve...” he murmured against Steve’s chest. 

“You know....” Steve breathed, “you already have my number.” Tony chuckled shaking his head, “did you really need to tie me down?”

“Well, your always so....dominating, always in control.” Tony lifted his head and let his chin rest on Steve’s chest. Both men watching the other for a moment.

“Which is fine, next time ask, but I can’t feel my arms.” Steve informed him. Tony’s eyes widened in realization and he moved slowly, till he was sure Steve was out of him and stood, legs wobbling under him as he moved around the machine typing in a command and Steve let out a sigh of relief as his arms dropped. He watched as Tony moved and did the same with the one at his feet. “Did they really make this for me?” he asked suddenly curious.

Tony looked over at him, a frown on his lips, “if you must know, then yes, but they scrapped the idea when they couldnt get it to move fast enough.”

“How long have you been planning this?” He asked sitting up moving his arms gingerly, the feeling returning with pins and needles. He used his shirt to clean himself up before he reached down and pulled his boxers and jeans up to around his thighs, standing he pulled them on completely. He looked over to see Tony had already cleaned up and pulled his own jeans on and moved over, catching him off guard and kissing him. Tony melted into him, allowing Steve to wrap him up in his arms. 

Tony blinked up at him as he pulled away, a blush settling on his cheeks. “well, it really wasnt a plan till I saw that guy practically crawling into your lap this afternoon. knew these little guys would come in handy some day.”

Steve shook his head before dipping back down to capture Tony’s lips again.


End file.
